


Something Just Like This

by angstlairde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: #prsummerexchange, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Poe Dameron, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling in love in college, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lots of good times, PRSummerExchange, Poe's X-wing is a mustang, Rey is a potty mouth, Roommates, See what I did there, a really cute dog, bb-8 is a dog, but don't worry, damereyevents, eventual angst, friends being friends, poe plays guitar, songs for each chapter/year, the Falcon is a Ford Falcon, very lonely luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Rey couldn’t help laughing as her motorcycle took off, not at Rose for clinging to her, but for the sheer thrill of wind in your face and ripping at your clothes, tugging at you, mocking you, saying, no, you can’t go this fast, and then going that fast anyway, because who are you to tell her what to do? To break the laws of physics was a daydream, to defy gravity was second-nature, to fly was closing her eyes and doing it, and who was there to stop her? She was a superhero, a miracle of nature, an enigma of color, who looked like music, and sounded like sunshine. Nothing could hold her back.____Rey is a Skywalker, even if by name only, but still a Skywalker, and Skywalkers don’t let themselves get pushed around, by anyone ever. Even if said pusher-arounder is your cousin. Rey is going to the same college as Ben - Kylo, as he insists on calling himself, no matter how utterly ridiculous it sounds - to study Astronautic Engineering, and hopefully make it to NASA. She's only eighteen but with Finn and their friends Poe Dameron, Jessika Pava, Rose and Paige Tico, she has a feeling things will turn out just fine.____College AU





	Something Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenvampirebarbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenvampirebarbie/gifts).



> for @damereyevents summer exchange: @emmaawatson for her prompt falling in love in college. Ben’s not evil, per se, just… misled by some guys back in high school and jealous of Rey… go figure. Oh, and Rey has a worse potty mouth of all her friends. I mean, she worked at a greasy garage. Come one. And I couldn’t help adding in my oc Galen Andor. obviously Jyn and Cassian's son. >.< #sorrynotsorry I also couldn’t help basing Yavin on my hometown, complete with the court house and clock on top >.> the timeline, well its in chronological but it skips around without any clear indication???? anyway have fun ;D

**Part One**

* * *

_And I hold my favorite thing_  
_I hold the love that you bring_  
_But it feels like I've opened my eyes again_  
_And the colors are golden and bright again_  
_There's a song in my heart, I feel like I belong_  
_It's a better place since you came along  
_ _It's a better place since you came along_

* * *

Rey pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head against the side of the brick stairs. Another meeting starting with a hopeful smile, and ending with burning eyes and tight throat.

Why didn’t anyone want her?

She was only nine, practically a teenager. She was growing up and wanted - no needed - a family. 

“Rey?”

It was Finn. He was frowning as he approached and sat next to her, grasping her hand.

“They didn’t want me,” she whispered, sniffing. She leaned her head on Finn’s shoulder, and felt him tense at her words. He was always upset when someone didn’t want her, but was also dreading the day she left him, or he left her.

“I’m sorry, Rey. But at least we’re still together.”

Rey nodded, closing her eyes, and wished with all her might they could go to a family together. 

Feet scuffing on the bricks stairs had them sitting up more and tilting their heads back to see who it was. Sky blue eyes stared back at them. It was a man no more than maybe thirty-six with bright blonde hair and blue eyes and friendly smile. He waved at them, and Rey couldn’t help waving back, before disappearing inside.

Rey frowned.

She wondered who that was. Nobody ever really paid them much attention.

“Rey, Finn, will you come inside for a minute?” 

Finn and Rey looked at each other with wide eyes, before jumping up and tripping over each other to get inside.

“This is Luke Skywalker.”

* * *

_Little darling, it’s been a long cold lonely winter_  
Little darling, it feels like years since it’s been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It’s all right 

* * *

**Year One**

Rey rubbed her forehead slick with sweat and looked up from the car she was working on to squint at the clock. It was almost 1:00. Rey had never been so excited to talk to her boss, Unkar Plutt, before. He was the owner of Jakku Garage, and was the biggest asshole you would probably ever meet. Rey had seen him turn down customers before because they “weren’t worth his time.” Rey had fixed their cars free of charge after she was off work. 

She’d started working with cars whenever she was adopted, because Luke was good with cars, and her “Uncle Han” had a beautiful Ford Falcon that he’d take her for drives in. 

Sometimes she’d take the “Millennium Falcon,” has Han called if, out for a spin after she got her license. 

She was definitely a lot more reckless with it than Aunt Leia would approve, but she was _good_. She was good with it, and got a kick from the adrenaline from races. Rey entered races whenever she could, and even though it was a teensy bit illegal, as long as she didn’t get caught, she was sure Han wouldn’t mind, and neither would Luke as long as she was okay.

So yeah. She was an adrenaline junkie, and who could blame her? Finn, now officially her brother, didn’t approve either, but he wouldn’t stop her as long as she came out okay.

But now Rey was eighteen and ready college at Yavin Academy, and the only thing that took away from that was her cousin, Ben, or _Kylo Ren_ , as he insisted on being called. 

He used to be nice. He used to be one of the best people she knew, or maybe that was only because he was a cousin, a real cousin she had never had before. But then they hit high school, and he made friends with the wrong people, and somewhere along the line, Rey had a nagging feeling he was jealous of her. 

Go figure.

But other than that, Finn was a year older, and had already started, and he hadn’t said anything about Ben, but that could possibly be because Ben started ignoring Finn, or it could be because Finn had this weird thing going on where he didn’t want anyone to worry about him.

(Jokes on him, Rey would always worry about him.)

So today, Rey was driving down with Luke to Yavin Academy, where she was going to major in Astronautic Engineering because on top of being good with machines she wanted to do something that could be helpful to NASA and astronauts. Her two favorite things as a kid was space and machines. (But honestly, what kid didn’t want to go to space or work at NASA when they were kids?) Not to mention, her fucking dad worked at NASA. It’s kind of hard not to aspire to work at NASA when your dad does.

Rey wiped off her greasy hands and went to talk to Plutt.

Plutt looked up at her from behind his desk, and glowered.

“What do you want?” he demanded rudely. Rey tilted her chin back.

“I’m quitting the job,” she said firmly.

Plutt blinked at her for a moment before slamming his hands down and standing abruptly.

“Quitting? You can’t quit! I pay you good money to work here!”

God, the jackass. He hardly paid her anything.

“I’m going to college. I’m not working here anymore. I told you last week I was going to quit! It’s a wonder you even heard me speak!” Rey exclaimed, snatching her handy vest off a hook and shrugging it on. She needed to get out of there before she started a mess she couldn’t finish. 

“You can’t just leave!” Plutt roared as she exited the garage and climbed onto her motorcycle.

“Well, that’s what I’m doing!” she shouted back.

Rey grinned as she raced off, wind in her face, and heard Plutt shouting several curses at her back. Nothing he could do about it now. She was out.

* * *

"Bye! See you soon!" Rey called, waving as her dad backed up and drove away. He waved, something sad in his smile but a smile all the same. With a huff, and definitely no tears in her eyes, Rey heaved her bags up and made her way inside the girls' dorm building. 

She paused when she saw a flyer tacked to a bulletin board and leaned closer to read it.

> **Yavin Academy Dorm Rules:**
> 
> _Any student may only change rooms and/or roommates after gaining permission from official staff member_
> 
> _All students must be back inside their assigned dorms by 1:30am_
> 
> _Alcohol is not allowed inside the dorms_
> 
> _Any male or male-identifying student may not be found in the girls’ dorms after 1:00am_
> 
> _No pets are allowed in the dorms_

Then the rules continued on to the things like, no excessive noise, recycle, etc.

She made her way up a flight of stairs to the second floor and mentally counted until she got to her room. She pushed to door opened hesitantly and saw three Asian girls lounging on two beds. The girl by herself sat up and grinned at Rey.

"Hey! You're Rey Skywalker, right?"

Rey gave a nod.

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm Rose Tico," she said, jumping up and taking a bag from her. "This is my sister Paige, and her girlfriend Jess Pava. Student athlete," she added with in a stage whisper. Jess tossed a pillow her way and hollered indignantly. Paige yanked Jess back down, muttering something about sisters and girlfriends.

"We should probably be going, anyway," she standing and pulling Jess back up.

"Oh, we know your brother," Jess added, halfway out the door. Rey turned and looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah? Finn'd probably be offended you're surprised," Jess said with a grin.

“He just never really mentioned anybody,” Rey said by way of explanation. 

“Well, he’s a great guy,” Paige said, pulling her girlfriend out with her and sending a meaningful look towards her sister. Rose glared at her and kicked the door shut with her foot.

“Now that those jerks are gone,” Rose began, jokingly, “I can show you around. That bed in the corner is your’s, and I kept your half of the closet and dresser clean so you can put your stuff there.”

“Thanks.”

Rose waved a hand.

“No problem.”

As Rey began to unpack, she wondered if she should speak up, but Rose beat her to it.

"So I'm a freshman too," Rose said, "Paige and Jess are sophomores and roommates, which, I might add, is totally unfair. Paige is friends with Poe Dameron who’s a senior and the RA of Finn’s floor, and Poe is friends with Galen Andor who’s a junior and Finn’s roommate, so that’s how we all met. And now you can be added to our friend group!” 

Rey smiled. She was glad her roommate, and new friends, were all friends with Finn. It’d make things easier.

“Oh, and maybe this Saturday, I can take you into town, get yourself familiar with the lay of the land, check for job opportunities, et cetera, et cetera.”

* * *

“ _Rose_ ,” Rey hissed into the still, early morning. It was five-thirty in the morning, and she was ready for her daily run. Rose was buried under her sheets, a messy black hair all the was visible.

“ _Rose_.”

Rose mumbled something and rolled over groggily.

“Huh?”

“I’m going out for a run, a’right?” Rey whispered.

Rose stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend, then nodded and rolled over.

“M’kay. You’re crazy, but m’kay.”

Rey stepped outside, quickly tying her hair back in three buns like Luke did when she was a girl and he had no idea how do to her hair. She kept it like that, but whether for practicality or sentimentality she wasn't sure.

Anyway.

She’d been getting up early almost every morning since she could go out for herself, in love with the still, quiet, peacefulness that seemed to be lacking from her life. She liked going out by herself, able to gather her thoughts and prepare for the most likely hectic day. It’s a habit Rey’s not willing to break.

After a run which involved getting the lay of the land, Rey paused on the quad as the sun finished rising and got some water. Suddenly, a sharp yapping broke the silence and Rey turned to find a white and tan terrier streaking towards, before skidding to a stop and barking and trying to lick at her knees. Rey gasped and knelt to let the dog sniff her. It was so cute! It was small, but certainly loved, as could be seen by the little dog’s belly, with splotches of nearly-orange tan. Rey tried to find a collar, but it didn’t have one. Maybe it had slipped out. She would have to find its owner. She gathered it up in her arms and stood, just as someone called out,

“BB? BB-8!”

A tall man appeared around the corner, and he began to jog as he saw Rey and the dog. As he drew nearer, Rey was able to make out curly black hair and tan skin, making her think he was probably Latino. He waved as he slowed down to a walk, and Rey couldn’t help thinking that he was a _very_ good-looking person.

“Oh, hey, I’m so glad you found BB-8, I was worried he’d actually gotten away this time. He has a nasty habit of getting out of collars. It’s almost impressive,” he said, friendly, as he reached for his dog, who wriggled and jumped into his arms. “I hope he didn’t bother you.”

“Oh, no!” Rey exclaimed, then blushed and ducked her head a little. “I mean, dogs don’t ever bother me.”

The man grinned at her, all teeth and sparkling eyes, and he held out a hand.

“I’m Poe Dameron. This is Benjamin Babcock the Eighth, but I call him BB-8.”

Rey grinned back and took his warm hand. So this was Poe Dameron. He was nice.

“Rey Skywalker. Pleasure to meet you both.”

Poe raised his eyebrows when he heard his name.

“Rey Skywalker, eh? I know your brother.”

Rey nodded.

“So I’ve heard.”

Poe grinned again, and Rey wondered if he ever stopped.

“Likewise. Well, I got to get BB back where he belongs and go back to sleep.”

(It was then Rey realized he was in a t-shirt and sweat pants.)

With that, he left with a wave and a smile, leaving Rey somewhat dazed.

* * *

Rey was heading back to her dorm when someone called her name. She turned and was happily surprised to see Finn and another person with him.

“Rey! I knew I’d be able to find you now,” he said, hugging her. Rey smiled.

“Finn, you know me too well. I feel like I’ve been here forever, even though I’ve hardly been here a day.”

Finn nodded, grinning.

“Yeah, I felt the same way. Oh, this is my roommate, Galen Andor,” he said, gesturing to the man next to him. Galen was a little taller than Finn, with a somewhat curly dark hair, and a similar skin tone to Poe’s, and a crooked grin on his face. He held out a hand and said,

“Nice to meet a fellow Brit.”

Rey couldn’t help a grin.

“Sure is. All these Americans and their atrocious tea.”

Galen tossed his head back and laughed, and Finn scowled playfully at them. 

“Hey, _I’m_ American!”

“I know,” Rey laughed. Galen shook his head, and nudged Rey’s shoulder with his fist. 

“You know, I like you. Me and the gang are going to hang out on the roof of the our dorm building tomorrow night so we can prepare for college again. Wanna join?”

“I’d love to! What time should I be there?”

Galen shrugged.

“Just come when the Ticos plus Jess leave. You’ll be fine. Anyway, it’s way too early for me to be up without some decent tea, so I’m gonna head back in. See you later, Skywalkers!”

As Galen walked away, Finn fell in step with Rey. He nudged her shoulder with his and said.

“So, how’s you first day of dorm life been?”

“Well, considering I got up at five-thirty to go for a run, I can’t really tell you yet. But I guess we’ll see when I go attempt to take a shower,” Rey joked.

Finn chuckled.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine. I gotta go, though. Hey, why don’t we meet in town for lunch?”

Rey nodded.

“Sounds great. Rose wanted to show me around anyway. If she can, could she come too?” Rey asked.

She wasn’t sure what made Finn suddenly look up and away to squint at the sun, or what made his voice crack a little when he said,

“Yeah, sure. That’d be great.”

But whatever it was, Rey was going to find out.

* * *

Rey held out her faded white and yellow helmet to Rose, who widened her eyes and back up a step.

“Oh, hell no, Skywalker. That thing is a death trap.” Rey only laughed at that and tossed the helmet at her.

“I thought you might say something like that. That’s why I’m giving you the helmet,” Rey said, propping her hands on her hips. Rose pursed her lips and squinted her eyes as she looked over the motorcycle apprehensively, then sighed in defeat.

“Fine, we can take your motorcycle.”

Rey punched the air, then climbed on, and waited for Rose to get on behind her.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” she called, as she started it up, and they rolled onto the street. Rose made a yelping noise, and wrapped her arms tightly around Rey’s waist. 

Rey couldn’t help laughing as her motorcycle took off, not at Rose for clinging to her, but for the sheer thrill of wind in your face and ripping at your clothes, tugging at you, mocking you, saying, no, you can’t go this fast, and then going that fast anyway, because who are you to tell her what to do? To break the laws of physics was a daydream, to defy gravity was second-nature, to fly was closing her eyes and doing it, and who was there to stop her? She was a superhero, a miracle of nature, an enigma of color, who looked like music, and sounded like sunshine. Nothing could hold her back.

She was almost disappointed when they arrived at their destination, a restaurant called Dex’s Diner, and had to get off. But her disappointment vanished when she saw Finn standing outside with a paper bag in his hand and a grin on his face.

He held out the bag.

“I got us hot dogs-” Rose punched the air with a _yes_ \- “They’re really good. I thought we could eat and check out the town at the same time?”

Rey grinned.

“That’s be perfect.”

The city of Yavin wasn’t tiny, not at all, but downtown had the feel like you knew everyone, and everyone knew you, and everyone was friends. There were the little local shops, and restaurants, and an old church building, practically a small cathedral, and in the center was the square, with the old court house and clock tower on one end, and the city hall on the other. A block or two away from the square, Rey caught sight of an odd building. It kind of looked like if used to be a firehouse, with a two-story building, and large garage attached to it, but now there was a hand-painted sign hanging over it that read Maz Kanata’s Garage and Grill.

“What’s that?” she asked, nudging Finn, and pointing. He grinned when he saw where she was looking and said,

“Exactly what the sign says. Maz Kanata’s Garage and Grill. She’s really old, but she’s nice, and gives jobs to a lot of the college students, and pays surprisingly well for the jobs she gives.”

Rose nodded, and added,

“Yeah, I come in on weekends, and do some routine maintenance on things around the building and no matter what I do, she pays me a hundred and twenty dollars. We’re pretty sure she inherited a bunch of money and decided to use it to help broke college students.”

Rey paused, thinking. 

“Do you think she’d give me a job?” she wondered out loud. Finn and Rose glanced at each other, and nodded resolutely at the same time.

“In the garage, right?” Finn asked, and when his sister nodded, he nodded as well. “Definitely.”

They were right in front of it now.

“Do you - think I should go in?” Rey hesitated, seriously considering it. She could use a job. Rose nodded emphatically, as Finn said, 

“Go for it!” and gave her a thumbs up. Rey took a deep breath, then smiled, and pushed the door open.

Muffled sounds of loud music made their way through the closed door on her left. 

“Hello?” she called out hesitantly. There was clattering sounds to her right and then,

“You lookin’ for a job?” 

Rey couldn’t tell where the voice came from.

“Um, yes?” She had barely got the words out before the words,

“Can you cook?” were thrown at her. Rey was officially confused right now.

“Er - no?”

“Well, then I can’t give you a job in the restaurant, unless you feel like cleaning up after the guests.”

Rey shook her head and off her consternation.

“No, I was looking for a job in the garage.”

At that, there was more clattering and a tiny Asian woman wearing extremely thick glasses appear from around a tall desk and peered up at her, eyes narrowed.

“Not many girls come in here looking for a job in the garage.” Rey couldn’t say anything before she continued. “You’re a Skywalker, aren’t you?”

Rey nodded, her confusion back.

“I can give you a job. Come in, work when you can, and I’ll pay you ten dollars an hour. You can talk to the boy in there, he’ll tell you when you can come in, he practically lives in that garage,” she said, moving around the desk and rifling through some papers, before going into the restaurant. 

Rey pushed the door to the garage open, and Sabotage by the Beastie Boys started shouting at her.

“Hello?” she had to yell, wandering around to where a pair of feet, tapping to the beat, were sticking out from under a black 2014 Mustang with a red stripe down the side. 

The feet jerked, and then the person slid out, and she was surprised to see Poe Dameron staring up at her, grease smeared on his face.

“Rey?” he mouthed, or maybe he actually said it, but the music was so loud. she really couldn’t tell. He jumped up and tripped over his tools to pause the music. “Ah, that’s better. I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Maz give you a job?”

Rey nodded, and she honestly was glad to see him.

“She said you could tell me when to come in?”

Poe glanced around as he said,

“Yeah, but business is slow today. Just trying to fix up my Mustang. I’ll call you tomorrow after class, I guess. The garage needs to be organized, it’s honestly a wreck.” He stopped suddenly, and put his hands on his hips. “Where is that dog,” he muttered, before calling, “BB!”

The terrier trotted through the door to the lobby. 

“Does BB-8 stay here?” Rey asked, noticing a dog bed and bowls in the corner. Poe nodded, kneeling and scratching behind his dog’s ears.

“Yep. Maz lets me keep BB-8 and my Mustang here.” 

Rey couldn’t help walking around it and admiring it.

“She's _beautiful_. I had the pleasure of fixing a 2003 Mustang once at the old car shop I used to work at.”

Poe smiled, and gave a knowing nod.

“Yeah, the ‘Stangs are always a joy to fix.”

"Aren't they."

Poe wandered around to stand behind her and leaned on hand on the hood.

"So... have you ever driven one before?" He asked, a hand going to tangle in his hair. Rey shook her head.

"No, sadly. But my uncle has Ford Falcon he's let me drive from time to time."

Unfortunately, Poe didn't get a chance to answer, because Finn and Rose came bursting through the door to the garage.

"Poe, Rey!" Finn called, and BB-8 bounced over to him, tongue flopping out happily. "D'you get a job?"

Rey turned a smiled at the pair.

"Hey, guys! Yeah, I did. Why didn’t you tell me Poe worked here?” she asked, and Finn blinked in surprise.

“Well - I didn’t know you knew him.”

“Yeah,” Rey said with a shrug. “I just met him this morning. Guess I’ll be seeing more of him than I thought I would.”

“Yeah,” Poe echoed, who had barely been able to pull his eyes away from her. “I guess you will.”

* * *

Rey shifted from one foot to the other as she waited for Rose to get Paige and Jess to finish getting ready. They were going to go up onto the roof of Finn’s dorm building to get on last late night for fun, because classes started on Monday, and then all late nights would be so they don’t fail. 

Rose had convinced Rey to wear something other than hardy, tan clothes and into jeans, a gray tank top and a blue jacket, but she couldn’t coax Rey out of her her beat-up converse.

“Hello? Are you all dead in there?” she called, leaning her forehead on the door, something she quickly regretted, as the door was yanked open, and she had to catch herself on the door frame.

“Yeah, we’re good, let’s go!” Jess said excited, grasping Paige’s hand and bouncing on her toes.

“Jeez, you’d think the girl had never been on a roof with her friends before,” Paige said dryly, flicking a piece of Jess’s hair out of her face. Jess made a face and her, and Rose made a face at _them_.

“Yuck,” she said, wrinkling her nose. “Let’s just go before they start making out.” 

Rey laughed and hooked arms with Rose and Paige. The trip across the quad was quick and uneventful, and the four girls met up with Poe and Finn on the stairs.

"Where's Galen?" Rose asked, bumping shoulders with Finn. He glanced at her with a smile and said,

"Getting the good stuff."

Paige and Jess were trotting up the stairs, heads bent towards each other, and Rose managed to hop onto Finn's back, leaving Rey and Poe lingering in the stairwell. 

Poe shifted on his feet and twisted his fingers in his hair.

"Shall we go?"

Rey gave something that could pass as a smile.

"Sure."

They started up the stairs in silence, both of them fishing for something to say, before Rey hit upon something.

"So... when did you get your Mustang?" 

Poe lit up at that, the silence dissipating like that, his grin reaching his eyes.

"I got it four eyes ago. My dad gave it to me when I left for college. It's been having trouble running recently, and I still haven't figured out why."

Rey frowned in thought.

"Could - do you think I could have a look at it?" She asked hesitantly. Poe glanced back at her, still grinning.

"Sure!"

By then, they'd made it to the top and pushed the door open. Fairy lights had been strung up, making the roof glow with the setting sun and the lights. A couple benches had been pulled into a circle, and Finn, Rose, Paige, and Jess were all seated now. 

Just as Rey and Poe sat down, the door burst open again and Galen blew in like a whirlwind. He held up a couple cases of Bud Light, and deposited a bottle in their hands, and Rey gaped at the cold bottle in her hand. Galen wedged himself between Poe and Rey with a grin.

"What, never had a beer before?" He asked. Rey blinked.

"But I thought alcohol wasn't -"

"Allowed?" He interrupted. "That is the least followed rule, and everyone knows it. Now drink up."

Rey frowned at it suspiciously for a moment, before cracking it open and taking a sip, before choking suddenly.

"It tastes like rotten bread!"

Everyone laughed at that, but she knew they weren't laughing at her per se. Finn reached over and patted her on the shoulder.

"You get used to it."

Jess snorted suddenly.

"I bet this is the most illegal thing Rey's ever done."

Rey laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Actually..." she trailed off, and everyone stared at her in shock.

"Oh, come on, Rey, you got to tell us!" Galen exclaimed.

"Yeah, you wouldn't keep something for your roomie, would you?" Rose pouted. Rey ducked her head, and glanced around with a soft smile playing at her lips. Poe caught her eye, and gIve an encouraging nod.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you!" She acquiesced. "I kinda... street raced my uncle's car."

Galen jumped up at that, shouting,

" _Ooooh!!!_ " 

Rose looked like she was in awe, Paige shook her head, but was grinning, and Jess looked impressed.

"You knew this whole time, Finn?" Poe asked, smiling, and glancing at Rey like she was something new and beautiful. Finn chuckled and nodded.

"Yep. She stared racing when she was fifteen," he informed them, staring another round of _oh's_ and _whoa's_.

Poe reached around Galen and gripped Rey's shoulder.

"You'll fit right in," he said with a grin.

* * *

Rey trudged across the campus on her way back to her dorm, thoroughly exhausted. All she wanted to do was drop on her bed and _sleep_ for the rest of the year. A sharp breeze picked up, and she yanked her jacket closer. It looked like it was going to rain.

Shit. She needed to get her motorcycle to the garage first, then sleep. 

Sighing, she pulled the tattered tarp off the vehicle, and sped to the garage in no time flat. BB-8 greeted her with a quick lick at her knees, before resetting on his doggy bed. Poe wasn't there. She was glad the walk didn't take longer than fifteen, twenty minutes. 

"Bye, BB," she called, giving him a quick scratch.

She pulled her jacket close, and zipped it up, staring up at the dark clouds. She really hoped it'd hold off until she got back.

It didn't.

It started raining when she was almost halfway back. At first, it wasn't bad - it quickly became bad, pelting down almost painfully, forcing her to hop over a puddle and onto a few stairs beneath an overhang. Rey huffed, and crossed her arms, then rifled through her bag to get her phone... which wasn't there.

Hooray.

Yapping caught her attention suddenly, and she saw BB-8 leisurely weaving across the road, nose to the ground, sniffing at whatever caught his interest. How did he get out? She was sure she shut the door back. 

“BB-8!” she called. She needed to get him back to safety. The terrier lifted his head at her call, and barked happily, picking up the pace, and making his way diagonally across the road. Rey started towards him to meet him sooner and pick him up. Just as she almost reached him, a car pulled out suddenly from a side road, just in front of BB-8. 

Rey moved without thinking. She jumped into front of the car, slamming a hand on the hood, and pushing BB-8 out of the way with her foot. The force of the car knocked her backwards onto her hands, but the driver was able to stomp the brakes and stop with a jerk. The tire was touching the edge of her shoe. Her heart was still in her throat and BB-8 was whining as he nudged her side with his nose. The car door banged open, and the driver stormed out. Rey was not prepared to see who it was.

It was Ben.

He apparently hadn’t noticed it was his cousin yet, because he was starting to yell something about containing your dog. BB-8 jumped in front of Rey when he starting shouting, growling, hackles raised.

Rey shook off her shock and climbed to her feet. It was then, Ben saw who she was. He looked taken aback, before morphing into a sneer.

“ _Rey_. Got yourself a mutt?”

Barely five words in and he was already an asshole.

“He’s not mine, _Ben_. He’s a friend’s,” Rey shot back, gathering the small dog into her arms. “Leave him alone.”

The rain had lightened up, but Rey felt the air around them get darker.

“I’d hardly call what you have ‘friends,’“ he said, drawing air quotes. Rey wanted to take him right there.

“They’re more than what you’ve got,” she hissed. 

A car pulled up behind them, and a car door slammed.

“What’s going on?” Poe demanded. Then, turning to Rey, and touching her lightly on the arm, “Are you alright?”

Rey nodded, grateful Poe showed up. She was not in the mood to deal with her jerkwad of a cousin .

“Fine. Ben nearly hit BB, though,” she added angrily. Poe was instantly a mix of angry and concerned. 

“Is he alright?” he asked, taking his dog. 

“Yes, he didn’t get hit, if that’s what your asking.”

Poe breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to Ben.

“Why weren’t you paying attention? It’s raining as it is!”

Ben crossed his arms.

“I shouldn’t have to look out for someone else’s dog,” he snarked, getting back into his car, flipping them the finger as he drove past.

Rey deflated after he was gone, and Poe turned back to her, concerned.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked gently.

“Fine. He didn’t hit me.”

“That’s not what I mean,” he told her, brushing his thumb over her shoulder. “You looked pretty shaken up.”

Rey pushed her wet hair back out of her face and turned to Poe, forcing up a smile.

“I’m fine now.”

Poe hesitated, but smiled back. He gestured to his car.

“Let’s get you back home.”

* * *

Poe pushed the door open to Galen and Finn’s room, not bothering knock.

“Andor?” he yelled.

“Christ, Dameron, you don’t need to yell,” Galen said indignantly, pushing up on one arm from where he was lounged on his bed.

“Language,” Poe shot back with a charming grin, plopping down on the foot of his bed, grin dropping off. Galen sat up farther, and leaned forward.

“Something wrong, mate?”

Poe heaved a great sigh.

“BB-8 almost got run over today. Rey saved him, he was fine, they were both fine,” he told him, running his fingers through his hair. Galen nudged him in the side with his foot.

“Do you know who did it?”

Poe nodded, anger clouding his face again.

“’Kylo Ren.’ Ben Organa, her cousin. I can’t believe he’d do something like that.”

Galen’s face was dark.

“I can,” he muttered. “Ridiculous nickname, too.”

Poe sighed again, and slumped against the wall, rubbing a hand down his face, suddenly tired.

“I just - I don’t know what I would’ve done if either of them got hurt.”

Surprisingly, Galen didn’t crack a joke, or anything like he normally would. Instead, he reached over and gripped Poe’s shoulder.

“You like her.” It was a statement, not a question. Poe didn’t have any words to say to that. It was probably true. He hadn’t even thought about _thinking_ about that. Would it not make it weird, liking Rey, one of his best friend’s sisters?

“I dunno. Maybe I do.”

He looked over at Galen, who was staring back at him earnestly. Apparently seeing the question in his eyes, Galen just shook his head once with something of a laugh and a smile.

“I’ve told you over and over, mate,” he said, grasping his shoulder again. “It’s your life. I have no say in the matter. Besides, we parted on good terms, didn’t we? I mean, you’re here, talking to me about a girl you like.” 

Poe rolled his eyes at that last jab, and shoved Galen in the shoulder.

“Punk.”

Galen shoved him back.

“Jerk.”

* * *

Rey stretched her arms as she exited the building. It was warming up, warmed up enough that she could wear short sleeves and capris, which, she might add, had dearly missed. It really was a beautiful day, one she intended to enjoy, even if enjoying it meant studying for finals in the sun. 

As she scoped out a good place, she saw BB-8 and Finn playing with a frisbee, and using her powers of deduction, determined that where there’s BB, there’s Poe, and found him sitting against a tree nearby, strumming a guitar.

She couldn’t help smiling, and waving when he looked up. A smile of his own appeared on his face, and he looked at her like she was the only one out here. Rey’s feet started moving of their own accord taking her over to him, and settling her next to him, where she could pick out a tune wafting from his guitar, and humming from his throat.

Neither of them said anything; neither of them needed to. It was warm, sunny, and they were happy. Maybe for no reason other than it was going to be summer before they knew it, but wasn’t that enough? 

Poe’s good mood seemed to drift off him as he nodded and grinned at whoever walked past, not that that was uncharacteristic of him. One thing Rey had learned early on about Poe was that he knew nearly everyone’s name, and birthday, and was phenomenally friendly.

BB-8 blew into her lap suddenly, licking at her hands and chin, before settling contentedly on her legs.

Finn plopped down beside her, and Rey was surrounded by her boys, her brother, and one of her best friends, and BB-8 who acted like he was just as much her dog as Poe’s.

“I swear, that dog likes you more than anyone,” Finn said with a grin, taking a drink of water. Poe laughed next to her.

“Who wouldn’t?” he said, glancing over at them, face shining brighter than the sun. “You’re a _ray_ of sunshine. Every time I see you coming, I should start singing, _here comes the sun_.”

Finn snorted into his hand, and Rey shook her head, unable to hide a grin. Honestly, the things Poe said sometimes. She looked over at him, Finn still laughing, and was taken aback with the warmness in Poe’s eyes staring back at her, a gentle smile on his face.

(Sometimes she wondered at him, if he was only one of her best friends, or something different.)

 

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is implied that Galen and Poe dated when they were teenagers, but they broke up because it just wasn't working out, but they're still bros obviously. It was actually Galen who wanted to break up, and there are no hard feelings. It won't be mentions or play into the plot anymore, so don't worry.
> 
> I needed a way for Rey to be good at something fast, so racing was born. (Leia does not approve. Leia does not know. Rey thinks Leia does not know. She doesn't actually.) This will play in a lot later on.
> 
> idk how i feel about a "redemption arc" per se, but ben will become more prominent, in case you were wondering.
> 
> For the Force sensitive bit, i just figured to go with Rey having really strong (and accurate) gut feelings
> 
> The song Poe is playing is Here Comes the Sun, bc why not? It fits
> 
> And that's all for now, tune in next time!!


End file.
